reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Uncle
is a supporting character featured in Red Dead Redemption. Uncle is an aging alcoholic and reformed petty thief. Although borderline dysfunctional, Uncle is included in the Marston family, and provided with food and shelter at the family ranch. He sometimes manages to contribute, but to his chagrin, he is often viewed by John as inept. "Uncle" is a nickname, and he is of no biological relation to any of the Marstons. Uncle, in his own way, can be viewed as seeking redemption from his life of petty crime by working on the Marston ranch. This parallels the decisions of John and Abigail to leave the Van der Linde gang and lead a normal life. Storyline After Abigail and Jack are abducted by Edgar Ross, John reluctantly puts Uncle in charge of taking care of the ranch at Beecher's Hope. For the duration of the pursuit of Williamson and Escuella, Marston is not in any kind of contact with Uncle. When he finally returns to West Elizabeth, Marston finds the ranch in disrepair and livestock rustled. Marston continually berates Uncle for his inability to maintain the ranch on his own. Uncle continues to live with the Marston family for some time after John's return. Working at the ranch, Uncle can be seen assisting with blacksmithing and animal tending duties. Uncle also helps John round up several wild horses. Uncle is responsible for spotting the U.S. Army soldiers and Bureau agents approaching the ranch. Uncle immediately alerts John, enabling the defense and escape of Jack and Abigail Marston. Uncle assists John in fighting the soldiers, killing several dozen, showing great competence with a rifle. After the initial assault, John and Uncle retreat to the house. There they defend against the second assault. Uncle is quickly wounded in the chest. Jack ceases firing and comes to Uncle's side, while John continued to kill attacking soldiers. John returns to Uncle and thanks him for his sacrifice, Uncle promptly demands that they escape, and quickly dies. Jack expresses horror at Uncle's death. Shortly afterward, John is gunned down by a large mob, and Jack and Abigail successfully evade the authorities. At some point in time after the assault on the ranch, Uncle is buried atop the ridge at Beecher's Hope, just a few feet from the grave of John Marston. His grave marker provides no birth year and his epitaph reads "Impossible to forget". Mission Appearances *The Outlaw's Return *By Sweat and Toil (Boss) *A Continual Feast (Boss) *Spare The Love, Spoil The Child *The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed (Killed) Trivia *It is implied by John that Uncle has many illegitimate children. *Uncle can be seen with a yellow-brown residue in his beard. Players speculate this may be spilled alcohol, food, emesis or chewing tobacco. This reinforces as an unperceptive alcoholic. *John and Uncle were former drinking buddies. This is made clear when John says, "This is why they say 'Don't hire the people you drink with'." *Uncle seems to bear a passing physical resemblance to the character of Uncle Albert from the long running British sitcom Only Fools and Horses, although it is not known if this is purely coincidential or not. *Uncles name is confirmed in an Japanese magazine that his first name is Adolf. Category:Characters Category:Redemption Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Marston Family Category:Supporting Characters